One Step Closer to Heaven
by Malica15
Summary: "Th-that's why in this life filled with...with so much pain and strife, the thought of Heaven g-gives us the strength to never give up...a-and to Keep Moving Forward." This is a story about the death of a loved one, and the birth of a new motto in life. *Set before the movie. Be warned of any mentions about the Roman Catholic religion.


**Author's Note: This is a short little fic, but (hopefully) a sweet one. Try to find the small bits and pieces that I got on the movie, and as said in the summary, be warned of the references of my religion, (I'm a Roman Catholic) because I just couldn't help throwing it out there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Meet the Robinsons nor its characters. All rights reserved to the creators.**

* * *

Cornelius sat silently on the bench outside Room 124. With his head down, and tears threatening to stream down his face, he awaited for any kind of sign that would let him go inside. His parents weren't with him, giving him the privacy he needed to visit a loved one who had at least one more day to live.

"Mr. Robinson?" A female voice suddenly called, snapping him out of his stupor. Cornelius stood up expectantly. "Ms. Duffy is ready to see you now." Cornelius smiled gratefully before tentatively stepping inside the hospital room. The sight before him was heart-wrenching.

The once active and bright woman he'd come to know now had the life sucked out of her, literally and figuratively. Her neat, short brown hair was now up to her neck, and some strands were sticking out at rather odd angles. Nevertheless, she still looked like the same, loving person she was and still is all these years.

"C-cornelius...i-is that you?" The woman asked, squinting her eyes at the nineteen year old.

"Yeah, Mildred," He responded, finding it weird that Mildred had called her Cornelius instead of Lewis.

"Oh my, y-you've grown, a-and your voice...so deep." She marveled. Cornelius forced a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I have." He said, forcing a laugh with no humor at all. Mildred didn't seem to mind, she smiled, actually.

"C-come closer, dear. I-I'm having a bit of trouble raising my voice."

Cornelius happily complied. After a long moment of silence, Mildred laughed to herself. Cornelius raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Mildred laughed again before answering.

"N-nothing, dear...It's just...I-I told you so." She said. Cornelius narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Remember? Th-that day at the science fair...I-I told you to-to forget the past...a-and look forward to the future." She said. Cornelius widened his eyes.

"That's right..." He said, remembering that fateful day. There was a comfortable moment of silence before an abrupt knock on the door disturbed it.

"Cornelius Robinson, Miss Mildred Duffy should get some rest now. You can come visit her again tomorrow." The same nurse as before said. Mildred waved her off.

"Just give us five minutes, dear." She said. The nurse nodded before leaving. Mildred glanced at Cornelius, who looked very troubled.

"Lewis...what's wrong, honey?" She asked. Cornelius took a tentative glance at Mildred.

"It's just...what if I can't visit you tomorrow? What if...what if it's too late?" Cornelius fretted. Mildred merely smiled.

"D-don't worry about me, Lewis. I-I'll be fine." She said. "I'm excited, a-actually." Cornelius was dumbfounded.

"Excited? You're excited to die?"

"Well, I...I gotta admit, I am...kinda scared." Mildred said, chuckling to herself. At seeing Cornelius's obvious confusion, she explained, "I-it's natural for a person t-to be scared their life is going t-to be taken away from them...but we should never forget that there's something better a-at the other side...a-and that something is Heaven."

"B-but..." Cornelius trailed off, after a brief moment of silence. His scientific mind refused to believe in the aspect of Heaven, since it hasn't even been scientifically proven. Yet, the smile on Mildred's face was so honest, and she seemed so convinced of what she was saying that Cornelius found himself believing her.

"Th-that's why in this life filled with...with so much pain and strife, the thought of Heaven g-gives us the strength to never give up...a-and to Keep Moving Forward." She said. Cornelius widened his eyes.

"Keep Moving Forward..." He muttered, his mind racing.

"That's right," Mildred said. "Make that y-your motto in life, Lewis...Those three simple words will take you...will take you a long way in life."

"Mr. Robinson," The nurse called again. "You really do need to go now." She said, not taking no for an answer this time.

"Go on," Mildred said. "I...I'll be alright..."

Cornelius went over to Mildred's side, leaning into her ear.

"Thanks Mildred, I..." He took a deep breath in. "...I'll never forget you."

A single tear rolled down his face as he planted a kiss on Mildred's forehead, seemingly an act of goodbye.

"We'll meet again someday."

* * *

**A.N. Review please! :D**


End file.
